darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon
The Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon, also known as Poison Waste Dungeon and Poison Waste Sewers, makes up the immense sewerage of the legendary dark gnome city Arposandra. The experiments of Glouphrie the Untrusted, which involved the warping of tortoises and terrorbirds to intelligent creatures, has led to large amounts of toxic waste. This waste is disposed of through the sewers and pumped into Tirannwn. The degree of this is so bad that the area south of Isafdar is now known as the Poison Waste. At the end of the sewers is a door to the basement of Arposandra, which is connected to the Galarpos Mountains through an air vent, although it is guarded by two guards. These have access to an emergency button, which, when pressed, releases tar and toxic gas to kill off any intruders. The area was released on 3 September 2007. Location The dungeon is in a canyon west of Castle Wars. It is technically in Tirannwn, but you cannot reach it by passing through the main parts of Tirannwn, Arandar and Isafdar. Instead, you can travel here by using spirit trees (fastest), by using fairy ring (partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen required), or by walking from Castle Wars and using a crossbow and mithril grapple to cross the river. The entrance to the dungeon is west of the spirit tree, along the edge of the poison waste. The dungeon While in this dungeon players are unable to teleport out, except in the chamber just outside the battle room where the three level 82 warped terrorbirds were fought during the quest. The level 72 warped tortoises in this dungeon are not aggressive. However, the level 82 warped terrorbirds are. Be prepared for multiple terrorbirds attacking you at the same time. All monsters in the dungeon are polluted from the poison waste in the dungeon. This makes them invulnerable to damage. Using a crystal chime on a monster cleanses it, temporarily rendering it vulnerable to damage. If the cleansing wears off during a fight, just use the chime again. Note that using a chime on a tortoise does not cause it to attack you; it fights only if you attack it with melee, ranged, or magic. According to Slayer Masters, the terrorbirds' ranged attack is based on sound, and wearing earmuffs, masked earmuffs, or a slayer helmet weakens the strength of these ranged attacks. Most players rarely venture deep in the dungeon except during The Path of Glouphrie quest. After the quest, players usually come here just to slay the tortoises and terrorbirds, which can be found fairly near the entrance. This situation allows for fast banking: Players do not need to go deep into the dungeon, and the nearby spirit tree means the Grand Exchange and its bankers are readily accessible. A few players wishing to slay terrorbirds do go to the length of the dungeon, as there is a room there with only one terrorbird in it. This allows the player to melee the terrorbird without other terrorbirds making ranged attacks. In the rooms with the large number of black tar, there are puddles of black tar that occasionally emit a small gush. Players cannot run past them and if they are running they will immediately slow down to walking speed. This only affects the second and last largest rooms. The dungeon seems to be beneath the hidden city of Arposandra, as the terrorbird guards refer to what is going on 'upstairs' at the end of The Path of Glouphrie quest. The room containing these guards currently cannot be entered. Monsters *Warped terrorbird (level 82) *Warped tortoise (level 72) File:Warped terrorbird.png|A warped terrorbird File:Warped tortoise.png|A warped tortoise Personalities *Longramble can be found nearby, outside the dungeon *Incomitatus can be found nearby, outside the dungeon *Guard no. 21 and guard no. 72 guard the entrance to Arposandra Quests *The Path of Glouphrie is required to get in the dungeon *The Prisoner of Glouphrie Music *The Longramble Scramble - unlocked during the encounter with Longramble outside the dungeon. *Healin' Feelin' - unlocked while healing the ill Spirit Tree outside the dungeon. *Waste Defaced - unlocked in the dungeon. *Terrorbird Tussle - unlocked during the battle with the three terrorbirds near the end of the quest. Trivia *When outside the dungeon, the player must click on the sewer entrance to enter the dungeon. When in the dungeon in the entrance area, however, a player does not have to click on the sewer entrance to leave. Instead, the player can exit the dungeon by clicking on the minimap on a point outside the dungeon, as long as this point is west of the sewer entrance. Some players report being unable to do this, and it is not clear if this ability was a bug that a hidden update removed. *If you enter the room with the quest-related warped terrorbirds after completing The Path of Glouphrie, a message will say that it is full of tar and gas and that you should leave it for another day. This is odd however as the terrorbirds are still there, and no gas/tar is seen. *The Longramble Scramble track can be accessed before the quest, by going to the Teak tree near Castle Wars. nl:Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon Category:Dungeons Category:Tirannwn Category:Slayer